Mating Season Vacation
by FairyFudge07
Summary: Mira with her dares, Natsu with his denseness, Fairy Tail going to the beach. What could go wrong?
1. The Hotel

Takes place After the Dragons and Grand Magic Arc.

* * *

Lucy slammed her hands on the bar table making everyone's attention focus on her.

"Mira I already said I don't like him!" Lucy yelled. Everyone chuckled except Natsu and Gray who were fighting over who would win at their beach trip. Gajeel walked up with Levy following.

"Everyone knows Lu-chan, you have a little crush on Natsu." Levy laughed. Lucy blushed extremely and started to pretend cough.

"I don't think I can go on the trip." Lucy spoke trying to avoid going with Fairy Tail. Natsu finally ended the fight with a direct punch to both of their faces. Natsu went flying to the bar and Gray went flying outside the guild doors. Scaring a couple of civilians who were passing by and minding their own business.

"Luce you have to come! It's our first trip to the beach together!" Natsu urged. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Nice try Natsu but I remember we were at the beach for our training, that was wasted." Lucy spoke. Natsu frowned as he smirked suddenly.

"MIRA I'LL SEE YOU GUYS AT THE BEACH SO HURRY!" Natsu shouted as he ran and caught Lucy then he put her on his shoulder and started to run. Mira's eyes shined and she turned to the rest of the guild members.

"You better hurry up now." Mira ordered with a chilling smile.

"Yes Mam!" They all shouted and they grabbed their luggage they had already packed and they got on a bus going to the beach.

"Everyone! We are going to focus on Lucy and Natsu and their relationship." Mira announced as Master Makarov went to take a nap.

"Wow. What's the occasion?" Gray asked. Mira smiled evilly.

"Tonight is the Dragon Slayer's annual Mating Season!" Mira exclaimed. Gajeel's eyes popped out of his head and he went unconscious. Laxus suddenly went into a darkened state. Wendy giggled and knew she was still too young for the season.

"Doesn't that mean they're going to rage on every woman?" Freed asked. Mira laughed evilly.

"Didn't you notice the dragon slayers here are unconscious?" Mira asked everyone nodded. "I know them enough to know they've picked a woman! But I have no idea who is Laxus's girl." Raijinshu paled dramatically looking at Mira.

"So that means they'll just target the girls?" Juvia asked wishing Gray was a dragon slayer. Mira nodded.

"For example. Wendy and Romeo." Mira spoke. The two immediately bushed while Macao went unconscious. "They're destined to be together but Wendy's too young for the season."

"How do you know all this?" Bixlow asked. Mira smiled.

"I did my research." Mira spoke. They arrived at the beach and saw Natsu and Lucy sitting at the stop with Lucy all flushed up and mad while Natsu was laughing.

"Hey guys, Natsu can you help Jet and Droy with Gajeel and Laxus, they passed out on the ride." Levy asked. Lucy sighed with relief as Natsu got up.

"Sure." Natsu exclaimed. He waited till everyone got off the bus and saw Jet and Droy carrying Gajeel while Raijinshu was carrying Laxus [More Like Only Bixlow and Freed]. Natsu just relaxed and saw Lucy was gone. He ran to Mira and also Juvia ran to Mira.

"Where is Lucy?" Natsu asked the same time as Juvia.

"Where is Gray-sama?" Juvia asked the same time as Natsu. Mira sweat dropped. Then Natsu's senses heightened and he smelled Gray and Lucy running together to the Town City.

"Mira why is Gray and Lucy together?" Natsu growled. Mira sweat dropped and chuckled.

"NOW!" Mira ordered. Natsu was attacked from behind by Jellal who appeared.

"Mira why do you need me?" Jellal asked. Mira chuckled.

"I want you to talk and do stuff with Erza." Mira spoke. Jellal blushed.

"Alright. I owe you for helping me get in the games." Jellal spoke as he walked into the hotel, startling Erza and other people. Making Erza drop her cake with a shocked expression. Juvia looked at Mira who was smiling and laughing.

"Why is Gray-sama with Lucy?" Juvia asked very mad now. Mira sighed and whispered something to Juvia making Juvia turn tomato and faint right outside the hotel right beside Natsu.

"Gildarts! Can you bring these two in?" Mira asked. Gildarts sighed. He barely finished with Everyone's luggage and now he had to grab two people.

"Sure." Gildarts responded sighing. Then he passed Cana.

"Cana-chan! We should go swimming together!" Gildarts exclaimed. Cana put a hand in his face.

"No." She responded looking away. Gildarts, in tears, walked away feeling sad. Then he stopped and looked back at Cana with Puppy eyes.

"N-O. NO." Cana yelled. Gildarts continued to do that. Mira chuckled.

Gray and Lucy...

"How about this?" Lucy asked towards Gray. She had a snow globe and it showed Fairy Tail Gray inside. Gray shook his head.

"I know she loves me but I won't give such a little thing." Gray spoke. Lucy frowned. She thought for a moment while Gray saw a Chibi Natsu and Lucy doing the Fairy Tail symbol with their hands. Gray chuckled at the thought of them together.

"Gray! Here do this!" Lucy exclaimed. Gray looked at her when she held up a fancy necklace chain with no charm up to him.

"What will that do?" Gray asked. Lucy giggled.

"You create the charm with your Ice Magic. What is the most dearest thing to her that you've ever known?" Lucy asked. Gray spaced out and went back to the time when they first met when Juvia was part of the Elemental Four. That fight. Her story with stuffed animals and clouds.

"This doll she always wore around her neck when we fought." Gray spoke. Lucy smiled softly.

"There you go." Lucy spoke. Gray formed the doll with Infinity Ice. Ice that will only melt with his life.

"Thanks Lucy." Gray thanked.

"Go I want to find something for Natsu. I don't want your help. I want to see her reaction when you give it to her at the dance tonight so get ready." Lucy suggested. Gray smiled and thanked Lucy again before he left going to the hotel.

Lucy left that store and was walking around the small town when she suddenly ran into Sabertooth and Minerva.

"What a surprise." Minerva spoke. Lucy just waved her away as she turned left and entered the shop ignoring her.

"What's with her?" Rufus asked. Minerva just smirked.

"She must be on a mission. We'll follow her." Minerva ordered.

"It's like stalking her." Rigue whispered. They all sweat dropped.

"Just follow her." Minerva ordered as they pretended to sit down and talk.

Lucy Inside...

"I think this is enough." Lucy softly whispered. She wrapped the present she bought and wrote 'Natsu'. She ran out of the store and ran to the hotel, with the Sabers following behind her.

Hotel...

"Natsu will you shut up." Gray spoke. Natsu glared at Gray. Lucy soon ran inside surprising everyone.

"Lucy you're late it's already almost time for our dance." Mira spoke. Lucy, with a tint of pink on her cheeks, smiled and nodded.

"I know. I had to pay my respects to my Father's Grave." Lucy lied so easily. Gray smirked at how she was able to lie without a doubt. Mira nodded.

"Well get ready now." Mira urged with an ecstatic face. Lucy smiled as she ran up to her room. She didn't notice Natsu was chained to a chair.

Later...

The dance took place and all the girls were beyond the boys' eyes. They were angels. Since it was almost night, certain Dragon Slayers had their eyes on certain girls.

Lucy was wearing a strapless white dress that ended at about half her thigh. It had a red ribbon that circled around the top part of the dress with small bow in the middle. She also had the same sort of ribbon round her wrists. She wore white heels that are classic. She had her hair in a side pony tail using a red ribbon.

Levy was wearing a long orange dress that was cut down the side from her thigh all the way down to where she was wearing black highheels. She had her hair tied into a pony tail but she kept her bangs on the front of her face.

Juvia was wearing a pink wide V-Neck dress that ended right before her knees. She had a black lace to cover from showing her breasts and she had a pink scarf that had fur on it's ends. She had her hair down and wavy making every movement count.

[Mira, Erza, and Gildarts wear the clothes they are wearing on this site: art/Fairy-Tail-S-class-Wizards-3741 90920]

The boys stood there with their jaws to the ground except for the dragon Slayers.

Natsu walked up to Lucy and bowed. Natsu smiled and Lucy blushed. The Sabers watching them outside all were surprised.

"They're in a relationship?" Sting asked surprised.

"Apparently." Rufus spoke.

Lucy and Natsu danced straight to the dance floor and were the first ones there. Mira giggled in delight. Then suddenly she was lifted off her feet and she yelped.

"Hello Mirajane." Laxus greeted. Mira blushed extremely. Raijinshu's jaw dropped to the ground seeing Laxus choose Mira as his mate. Mira just giggled at how her love life ended. Laxus brought Mira to the dance floor and they danced.

Levy was on her way to get a drink when Gajeel stopped her and smiled.

"Midget, would you like to dance?" Gajeel asked. Levy blushed and sighed. She smiled and they walked to the dance floor. Sabertooth was amazed at how there were so many relationships.

"How come you two aren't affected?" Minerva asked.

"By what?" Sting asked. Minerva pointed at the sky.

"Mating Season." Minerva spoke. Sting and Rogue smiled.

"We already have mates." Rogue whispered. Rufus and Minerva looked at them.

"Who?" The two asked.

Erza...

Erza walked off outside to go get some air and watched the sun. Jellal, from behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder and laughed.

"Why?" Jellal asked. Erza wondered what he meant. "Why do you love me?" Erza blushed.

"Because..." Erza spoke. She turned around and he let go. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You looked like a fallen angel that day." Jellal's eyes widened and he smirked.

"You were the angel." Jellal whispered and he french kissed her.

Gray and Juvia...

Gray surprised Juvia by whispering in her ear.

"I have a present for you." Gray whispered. Juvia nodded as she blushed as a reaction and nodded. "Close your eyes." Juvia shut her eyes and he felt something cold, yet familiar to her touch. She opened her eyes and saw her doll she treasured when she was younger and her only friend. She gave it up when she finished her first fight with Gray. [Touching Moment Please go here: art/Gruvia-Happy-St-Valentine-s-day-354133 355] Juvia shed tears with a smile.

"H-How?" Juvia asked. Gray smiled as she attached the necklace and the chilling ice fell onto her neck. Juvia smiled as she cried and turned around. Gray smashed his lips onto hers.

Natsu and Lucy...

They had snuck out of the hotel and ran to the beach, where the water was the color of orange juice. Natsu boosted her and held her by her bottom. She held his face. [Here this is how it looks: art/Nalu-coloring-36285191 3] He smiled softly at her as the sun was setting slowly behind him.

The Sabers all blushed at the scene. They decided to follow Natsu and Lucy because they accidentally saw Jellal and Erza kissing at the front of the hotel. Then noticed Lucy and Natsu laughing and smiling as they sneaked out of the hotel. Lucy pulled out the wrapped present and gave it to him when he set her down.

"What's this?" Natsu asked. Lucy giggled.

"It's a present." Lucy spoke. Natsu chuckled. He ripped it open and it revealed a picture frame with a picture of their first mission together. Lucy had a picture where Lucy and Natsu was smiling at the same time. Natsu smiled.

"Thank you Lucy." Natsu whispered. Then he leaned to her and planted his lips on hers.


	2. The Beach

**_I won't update for five days because I'm attending a wedding as a bridesmaid and sorry! Love ya People! :P_**

* * *

Lucy blushed extremely to where she was so red. He parted and looked at her flushed up face.

"I have to control this feeling. We still have a whole season to go before I start 'That'..." Natsu thought. He smirked and lifted her up and spin her around and they laughed. They both fell in the sand and smiled.

Natsu embraced her as the moon shone above them. Lucy smiled at how warm, he was. His head was placed right at her neck. He licked her neck and Lucy blushed and giggled. He smirked and bit his canines into her flesh. Lucy moaned and went into slumber as he marked her.

Natsu smiled and piggy banked her. He knew the dance would be over soon and being caught here alone with a sleeping Lucy wouldn't be fun for future possibilities of getting caught. He ran to the hotel but saw Erza and Jellal in the heat of going into bed. Natsu chuckled and slowly sneaked back in. Mira, who noticed Jellal and Erza, saw Natsu sneak in with a sleeping Lucy making her eyes shine.

"Ooh what have I found here?" Mira sang in a happy melody. Natsu got in the elevator and went up 7 floors. He started to go down the hallway when he bumped into Gray and Juvia. Juvia blushed seeing a sleeping Lucy.

"Getting Naughty Flame Brain?" Gray asked. Natsu smirked.

"I see you're doing the same thing." Natsu threw back. Gray and Juvia blushed. Gray just walked away and Natsu smirked. He continued to walk until he found her room, Room 708.

He knocked the door and inside Levy opened it. Natsu saw a glimpse of Gajeel as he jumped out the window but Natsu kept it to himself.

"Hey Natsu, What's up?" Levy asked. Natsu grinned.

"I came to drop Lucy off. She fell and got knocked out." Natsu informed. Levy nodded and opened the door wide, letting Natsu walk in. He placed her on her bed and kissed her on the cheek. He brushed away a couple strands of hair and then left closing the door. Levy sighed.

"Lu-chan..." Levy whispered. "What did you get yourself into?" Levy chuckled and changed into her PJs. She turned the lights off and went to sleep.

"Sweet Dreams Lu-chan..." Levy whispered. Levy soon followed Lucy's deep slumber because she had a wild night of kissing and exploring Gajeel.

Mira...

She was able to walk away from Laxus and followed Natsu. She was able to make it out of the elevator but the next thing she knew was being pinned to the wall.

"Running away?" Laxus asked seductively. Mira blushed.

"I-I got to go t-" Mira spoke but Laxus silenced her with a deep kiss. Mira moaned at how he's such a good kisser. Mira moaned loudly and suddenly the elevator door next to them opened and revealed Freed, Bixlow, and Evergreen emerged. When they turned their heads, to Mira's flushed up and Sexy face. They immediately ran down the hall in fear.

Laxus slowly went down to her neck and licked her neck making Mira shiver with anticipation. His canines slowly went into her flesh and Mira went into pleasure and gasped as Laxus hugged her tightly and his mouth next to her ear.

"I choose you." He whispered seductively. Mira was flushed up from her experience with Marking. She hugged him back then smiled nervously.

"Lisanna is waiting for me, I-I have to g-go!" Mira urged as she ran down the hall and entered her room and locked the door behind her. Her breathing wasn't steady so when Lisanna looked at Mira, her face filled with immediate worry.

"Mira-nee are you alright?" Lisanna asked. Mira was talking so fast Lisanna couldn't understand a thing. Mira fell unconscious as Lisanna finally understood the words 'Mate' and 'Mark'. When Mira fell into Lisanna's arms, Lisanna saw a mark on her neck.

"A hickey?" Lisanna gasped.

Next Morning...

Lucy and Levy...

"Today we're going to the beach and have fun!" Levy exclaimed as she jumped up and high five Lucy.

"Awesome!" Lucy exclaimed. "Well I see you have a hickey!" Lucy suddenly changed the subject. Levy pointed at Lucy's neck.

"You too!" Levy shouted. A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. The two angry girls walked up to the door, slammed it opened and...

"WHAT!?" They both shouted. Mira sweat dropped at them. Lisanna chuckled and waved hi.

"Sorry Mira... YOU HAVE THE HICKEY TOO!" Lucy shouted. Mira blushed. Then she looked at Levy's hickey, and Lucy's hickey. Mira laughed nervously.

"L-let's skip this subject. Everyone's waiting at the beach. No one is starting with out you guys." Lisanna suggested. Lucy and Levy grabbed sunblock, glasses, and towels.

"We're ready!" The two exclaimed. Then the group of four girls went to the beach and were greeted by all the Fairy Tail members then the party started.

Natsu grabbed Lucy, Levy, Erza, and Juvia on one side of a volleyball net.

"Are you crazy?" Lucy yelled. Natsu grinned.

"No, I'm making fun!" Natsu replied. Lucy cried and hid behind Erza.

"Let's beat them!" Erza exclaimed. Juvia nodded with excitement and got in position.

"Ahh this isn't going to end up well!" Levy cried. Lucy nodded.

"LET'S CRUSH THEM!" Gajeel shouted.

"YEAHHHHHH!" Natsu yelled excited. Lucy out of pure anger decided she was the first to serve.

"I know I somehow won't survive this..." Jellal whimpered. Gray nodded.

"I know how ya feel." Gray spoke. Jellal and Gray nodded together. Suddenly the volleyball hit straight on Jellal's face then bounced and hit Gray's face and then the ball went flying up. Gray and Jellal knocked out, while Natsu's happy face ran to the ball and he jumped up and kicked the ball. Lucy screamed. All the girls ran as the volleyball slammed onto the sand and went deep into the sand.

Everyone who was watching sweat dropped.

"NATSU YOU CAN'T KICK THE BALL IT'S AGAINST THE RULES!" Lucy screamed. Natsu smirked and looked at her straight in the eye.

"Well this is Fairy Tail Volleyball! We can do anything!" Natsu exclaimed. Erza smirked.

"Oh really." Erza sang. Gajeel gulped for a second then got Jellal and Gray up.

"Jellal deal with Erza!" Gajeel ordered. Jellal was dizzy because Lucy's serve had knocked him out before and that hit was straight to his face. He was able to focus right before Erza jumped high in the air, summoned twin swords and hit the ball straight towards Jellal. He got hit by the ball again and this time he stayed down with a bloody nose. Gajeel sweat dropped.

"Oh jesus." Wemdy commented sitting under an umbrella with Happy, Charle, and PantherLily {Everyone knows Lily for short}.

Gajeel jumped up in the sky, his arm turning into a baseball bat, he hit the Volleyball to the ground but instead it landed where a certain blonde was laying down with his partner and his guild mates. Levy glared at Gajeel who responded.

"Ghehehe..." Gajeel chuckled. Levy rolled her eyes. She ran to the people and grabbed the Volleyball.

"Sorry, you know Fairy Tail creates ruckus." Levy apologized. The man smirked then relization came to her face as Rogue Cheney suddenly stood and got too close to her. Gajeel came running as he threw Iron Bars at Rogue but Rogue either dodged or destroyed them. Gajeel held Levy as she glared at Sabertooth. Sting raised his hands in the air. Lucy ran to them and Grabbed Levy.

"We'll be safe with Fairy Tail." Lucy whispered to Gajeel. Lucy grabbed Levy and ran to where Erza was standing. They made it safely and Gajeel backed off.

"Stay away from her." Gajeel growled. "She's mine." At that Levy blushed and Lucy nudged her using her elbow. Suddenly Lucy was lifted up by Natsu and they ran to the ocean.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed before they both fell into the water. Wendy laughed along with Mira who sat by her.

"Oh... That gives me an idea!" Erza snapped. Levy and Juvia looked at her curious. She went to Jellal, who was still knocked out, and whispered something in his ear. He immediately shot up blushing and flushed up. Erza smiled softly. He sighed and hugged her.

"Don't scare me like that. They would kill me!" Jellal joked around. Erza told him that Meldy was here, she would surely kill him if she found out.

Lucy and Natsu emerged from the water with laughs. Juvia smiled and ran to the water. Gray was suddenly alarmed by her movements so her ran to the water also but stayed on the surface by freezing the water he walks on and turning it to ice. He passed by Lucy and Natsu making Natsu embrace her because Lucy started to shiver.

Juvia swam gracefully underwater as Gray tracked her. Juvia smiled looking at him up. She motioned for him to follow. Gray nodded then he dived underwater. The water around him started to freeze but Juvia contained it.

"Juvia wants to show you something." Juvia spoke as she grabbed his hand. Gray nodded and they swam away deeper into the water.

Lucy and Natsu...

They got out of the water, Natsu carrying Lucy bridal style, because Lucy was shivering. Natsu set her down in the sun next to Wendy and Mira's tent.

"What happened?" Wendy asked ready to heal her.

"Ice Freak's Ice froze the water near us." Natsu growled. Lucy shivered. Natsu sat down next to her and made a ball of fire, he motioned for Lucy to take it.

"I can't hold fire!" Lucy exclaimed. Natsu scoot over to her closer. He softly grabbed her hands and had a fire ball in his other hand. He placed it in Lucy's hands and she winced scared she might get burned.

"Lucy-chan! Look!" Mira spoke. Lucy opened her eyes and saw she was holding a fireball.

"Wow. That's cool." Charle spoke.

"Aye!" Happy responded.

"Where's Gajeel?" Lily asked. Wendy looked up and searched for Gajeel. He was gone.

"Where's Levy-chan?" Mira asked. Lucy and Natsu were to busy playing with fire to answer her.

"LU-CHAN LOOOOOOK!" Levy's voice suddenly shouted over a distance. Lucy's head went up and she turned to a small island about 30 Miles away with Levy on Gajeel's shoulders and they were standing there. Lucy sweat dropped.

"How'd they get there?" Wendy asked.

"That's weird." Happy spoke.

"I guess." Charle spoke.

"Interesting." Lily spoke.

Lucy chuckled.

"Can I eat fire?" Lucy asked. Natsu thought for a second. Lucy chuckled as the little fire warmed her up.

"Well Not really..." Natsu trailed off. Lucy smiled and tossed the flame from one hand to another.

Juvia and Gray emerged from the water. Juvia showed him her magic underwater was stronger. Gray loved the show because he was able to experience something new with Juvia. Underwater during that time Gray asked Juvia to be his girlfriend. Juvia cried sky blue tears and spoke yes.

It was night now and the Dragon Slayer's stayed with their mate at the campfire. Wendy wasn't allowed to participate because it was a grown-ups Truth and Dare hosted by Mira. So the Exceeds kept her company. Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, Levy, Laxus, Mira, Gray, Juvia, Erza, And Jellal participated in this crazy Truth or Dare game at night.

"It's crazy to do this at night." Lucy spoke. The big campfire had warmed them though. Lucy grabbed a fire ball from the fire and sat back down with Natsu.

"That makes it more of a challenge. If you guys get to sexually aroused, there are tents over there." Mira informed pointing to tents behind her. Laxus pulled her in closer to him. Mira blushed slightly and continued.

"Lucy truth or dare?" Mira asked. Lucy blushed immediately. Natsu smirked as he nibbled her ear making her blush even more.

"T-Truth!" Lucy shouted. Levy giggled. Erza and Juvia smiled. Mira smirked.

"Imagine you have only two hours to left to live and spend them with your partner or crush. What exactly would you so to them?" Mira asked, Lucy turned tomato as the boys laughed and the girls giggled.

"I-I would... Make Love..." Lucy silently whispered. The Dragon Slayers hearing that smirked. The girls smiled. Lucy finally gave up and inserted her face into Natsu's neck out of pure embarrassment. Natsu smiled and took a deep breath of Lucy's vanilla scent.

"Erza! Time to pick!" Mira called. Erza surprised smirked. "Truth or Dare?" Erza answered immediately.

"Dare!" Erza answered. Levy knew this was a bad Idea to be part of.

"Ohh, brave hmm?" Mira asked. Suddenly Erza regretted it extremely. "I dare you to demonstrate your favorite sexual position with Jellal." Levy gulped. Juvia gasped. Lucy whimpered but watched this happen. Erza blushed exactly the color of her scarlet hair.

She pushed Jellal to the ground, sat on his abdomen then kissed him deeply while she held his face.

"Oooh go Erza-san!" Lucy cheered. Laxus and Gray laughed. Natsu and Gajeel smirked.

"Ahhhhhh, love is awesome!" Mira thought. She turned to a very active and smirking Natsu.

"Natsu..." Mira sang. Erza got up blushing and sat down as her turn was over. Jellal sat back next to her and was also the exact color of Erza's hair also. "Truth or Dare?" Natsu smirked as he placed Lucy on his lap.

"Dare." Natsu responded smirking. Mira smiled evilly.

"I dare you to find Lucy's Nipple with your teeth and lick it." Mira laughed evilly. All the boys looked at Natsu and nodded saying they agreed to look away. The girls all gasped.

"Mira-san! I'm wearing a bathing suit!" Lucy yelled. Mira smirked and Lucy turned even more red than Erza's hair.

"Good Luck Lu-chan!" Levy cheered with her thumbs both up. Lucy blushed. She took a deep breath in.

"We'll go to the tent after this." Natsu whispered. Lucy slowly nodded. Mira watched very closely. Natsu kissed her first and french kissed her. Lucy moaned and a trail of saliva followed as Natsu parted. Levy and Mira squealed. Erza blushed. Juvia had wide eyes and watched them. Natsu opened his mouth and searched for it with his canines trailing all around her breast. Levy squealed even more when he found her nipple and then licked it making Lucy make an 'Ahh' sound. Natsu carried Lucy bridal style and walked to the tents and entered the farthest one from them.

"Oh jesus..." Erza muttered. Jellal smiled. Mira took in a deep breath and squelled.

She finally got Natsu and Lucy together!

* * *

**_If you want the Lemon you have to review because I rated this as T. Sorry for the inconvenience Guests. Love ya People! :P Thank you for reading!_**


	3. Natsu X Lucy Lemon

**_Well everyone wanted lemon alright so yeah I'll just put this chapter up even if it's short! Thanks for reading since all of you wanted lemon so I'll stop PM-ing and put up Lemon Chapters. Love ya People! :P_**

* * *

Natsu softly placed Lucy on the bed. Lucy smiled as he softly untied her top piece of her bikini and threw it. Lucy blushed as he looked at her. She covered her breasts and he smiled softly.

"No need to hide Lucy, you're mine anyway..." Natsu whispered. Lucy suddenly got lost in a trance as he kissed her. While kissing her Natsu grabbed her breasts and massaged them in al ways making her moan. Lucy explored his body tracing his Ab lines and he moaned. He leaded kisses from her neck to the valley of her breasts. He licked each breast and then he latched onto her left nipple.

Lucy softly caressed his Pink locks and admired how soft they were as Natsu licked her nipple wildly. Lucy breathed heavily as he teased her other nipple by squeezing and rubbing her other one. Once he unlatched on her nipple he went to her other nipple and gave it the same loving treatment. The cold air hit her nipples as he unlatched and he let go of her breasts. Lucy was flushed up and in a sexy pattern as her hands were up near her head and she was completely naked from her top.

He untied her bottom piece and spread her legs and saw her juices and opening wet.

"Luce you're totally wet!" Natsu teased. Lucy smiled as she was still in his captivating trance. He held her legs up and licked and sucked her juices making Lucy giggle cutely and Natsu chuckled. He licked her entrance wildly making her get even more wet. Then her clitoris appeared and Natsu parted her lips.

"Natsu!" Lucy moaned. Natsu licked it in circles making Lucy squirm with pleasure. He felt Lucy was getting tired now and close to releasing. He pushed down his pants and revealed his throbbing stick. Lucy giggled childishly. Natsu rubbed his stick against her opening making her squirm.

"Lucy tell me when you're in pain..." Natsu spoke. Lucy nodded and smiled. Natsu slowly entered her then Lucy made sounds and she grabbed Natsu's hands. He held to her tightly and had pain on his face. He continued even more inside and he felt her hymen brake. Lucy felt pleasure.

"Faster!" She ordered. He went fast, faster, and fastest as they reached their peak. Lucy moaned and made sounds to the skies where the group heard them. They relaxed and Natsu took himself out of her.

"This is a vacation alright..." Lucy whispered. She saw Natsu already sleeping, laying down on her abdomen in peace. Lucy smiled and just fell asleep along with him.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading and Reviewing! Cya in the next chapter!_**


	4. Do you believe in me?

Hey, you people are accusing me of story making. Well shut up because I'm only a preteen and I TRY to make stories! **AT LEAST I RESPECT OTHER PEOPLE'S STORIES**! It's usually awesome to me how this can end different ways! Jeez, just give me a break. I want to make you people fudgin happy because it makes me **HAPPY**. Well I'm trying to have the best of my life and try to have fun at this age and if you disrespect what my imagination and mind has , well I'll respect what you people think. Because you are my readers so tell me if I should delete this story. If you say I will. I might just add to the mental break down of my family members leaving... For so long... Just please review, it will help me. If you trolled me, I will make sure you won't have a happy ending...

**Signed,**

**~FairyFudge07 (A person who tries)**

**_P.S. I will respect your opinion but I don't fuckin know any authors doing this. Plus, by preteen I meant 13 so I'm pissed but I NEVER COPY FROM AUTHORS! I respect their stories and if you respect mine. I swear on my life. I thought of this idea, because I was going to the beach in california. Also, I apologize for any plagirism I may have done. Just give me fucking evidence. That's all I ask. If you, the readers, say I plagirised I shall delete this story and I will get on my knees for this. _**


	5. SEX!

Hey everyone! I wanted to thank you all for the support and everything will be explained in the bottom. But for now READ! :D LOVE YA PEOPLE! :P

* * *

Next Morning...

"SHIT!" Gajeel cussed. He accidentally walked into Lucy and Natsu's tent. He ran out blushing extremely.

"What's wrong?" Erza asked as she walked onto the beach.

"I saw them sleeping naked..." Gajeel whispered. Erza's eyes widened then she summoned a sword and knocked him out with it. Gajeel flew away onto some part of the beach. Juvia and Levy, who walked by, sweat dropped.

"Juvia is wondering why Erza-san isn't wearing armor?" Juvia asked. Levy nodded. They barely noticed Erza hasn't been wearing armor for awhile.

"It's because I don't need to." Erza replied. Juvia and Levy smiled with pink cheeks.

"It's because Jellal is here right?" Levy teased. Erza blushed.

"N-No!" Erza shouted. Juvia giggled and clapped while Levy smiled at her. Then suddenly Mira appeared.

"Are you guys curious to what happened to Lucy?" Mira asked. Juvia and Levy went quiet while Erza just looked to the blue sky. Mira chuckled.

A little after...

Erza and Mira stuck their heads in then blushed and went back in. Juvia and Levy stuck their heads in then turned tomato and went back out. Juvia morphed into water and evaporated, Levy fainted and smiled. Mira and Erza looked at each other and agreed they wouldn't tell anyone.

An Hour Later, Lucy and Natsu's tent...

Lucy woke up and felt something holding her down.

"What happened?" Lucy suddenly asked. She looked down at Natsu who was NAKED and she was NAKED.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" Lucy shouted as she jumped out of bed hiding and she grabbed her bikini and changed quickly. Suddenly she felt her bottom area wet with WHITE stuff. Lucy froze with fear as she just changed quickly and ran out of the tent. Erza and Juvia who were scanning the area for trash, had seen Lucy run into the ocean and dive right in.

"What happened?" Levy asked as she was dragging Gajeel from the other side of the beach.

"I think Lucy woke up and panicked." Erza spoke. "Her face was full of fear." They suddenly saw Lucy surface about a mile away.

"Probably..." Juvia answered.

Meanwhile, Natsu...

Natsu groaned and found out he was sleeping in a bed, that's in a tent.

"What am I doing here?" Natsu asked himself. He looked at the bed. "Did I spill milk?" Natsu just raised his shoulders as he out on his swimming shorts and got out of the tent.

"Such a bright warm sun!" Natsu spoke happily grinning. He walked back to the hotel and went up the elevator with Gray who ran in.

"How did you do with Lucy?" Gray asked. Natsu looked at him with a confused face. "You guys were pretty loud."

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked. Gray sweat dropped as he knew Natsu forgot.

"You and Lucy had SEX. S-E-X!" Gray yelled at Natsu as the elevator door opened to Jellal and Gildarts. The last part where Gray spelled out sex had the two men looking weirdly at Natsu and Gray.

"He's acting normal." Gldarts spoke.

"Yeah He had Sex with Lucy last night at the beach." Jellal informed. Gildarts chuckled.

"Grown up kid now huh?" Gildarts spoke as he walked in the elevator with Jellal. He grabbed Natsu's head and threw him out of the elevator. Gray ran out as the doors closed and the two men laughed.

"See Natsu!" Gray shouted. Natsu growled at him.

"You set me up!" Natsu growled. Gray glared at him.

"I sure would have want that as a set up!" Gray shouted. Natsu glared at him as fire suddenly erupted on his hands.

"Fire..." Natsu shouted.

"Ice Make..." Gray shouted.

"Yes Master?" Loki suddenly asked of Natsu as he appeared. Natsu looked at him.

"Master?" Natsu asked. {Natsu made a O.o Face}. Gray laughed.

"Yes, Lucy-sama had sex with you now you're together." Loki informed with a little disgust to his face. Natsu's eyes widened and he turned tomato. "Meaning you guys have the same magic." Natsu groaned and was upset he forgot the moment.

"See! And you didn't believe me!" Gray yelled. He groaned and started to walk away.

"Well Cya Loki!" Natsu laughed. Loki sighed and disappeared in a poof. Natsu closed his eyes and took in his surroundings. He connected straight to Lucy's thoughts through their mating.

"Luce!" Natsu complained. Lucy screamed in her head but panic started to rise in their minds. "Where are you? There's danger under you!" Lucy screamed and suddenly whispered.

"Natsu, I'm in the ocean... I'm being pulled down." Lucy suddenly whispered to him. He jumped through the window and landed on the ground [10 floors down] making people scream with fright. Natsu growled as he made flames form at his feet and he technically flew.

"LUCY I'M COMING!" Natsu shouted.

Beach...

"Something doesn't feel right..." Erza spoke.

"The ocean is crying..." Juvia trailed off. They just stared at the deep water with worry.

Then suddenly in between them Natsu flew by making them have wide eyes. He flew straight into the deep water and saw Lucy's figure sinking then a tentacle wrapped around her leg. Natsu growled and swam as fast as he could.

"LOKI, GET FAIRY TAIL TO THE BEACH!" Natsu shouted. In response Loki appeared, before Fairy Tail in their guild like building part of the hotel.

Hotel's Guild Room...

"GET TO THE BEACH LUCY AND NATSU ARE IN DANGER!" Loki shouted. It took a whole 60 seconds to register what was going on in their heads trying to process it.

"TO THE BEACH!" Makarov shouted. Loki dissapeared in a poof because Fairy Tail was running out of the building.

Beach...

"Oh my god..." Cana shouted as they saw the biggest octopus ever, fly up into the sky with and unconscious Lucy wrapped around in it's tentacles all squirming all over her body.

The boys all got a blood nose.

"Is that..." Droy trailed off looking under the monster that just emerged from the water.

"NATSU!" Jet shouted. Natsu was shouting and punching the being just to let go of Lucy.

"Let's help him!" Gajeel exclaimed. Levy looked at him shocked.

"H-help him?" Levy asked surprised by his sudden change of character. Her bangs covered her face as it darkened. Mira noticed it and knew it was the season. Gajeel made an Iron sword and jumped up to the being. A tentacle flashed before him and he hit it but...

"It didn't cut!" Makarov shouted. Gajeel was thrown back to the beach but suddenly Levy was in the way and accidentally grabbed her. They rolled across the sand as Levy screamed in surprise. Levy landed at the bottom as Gajeel pinned her from above.

"O-ow." Levy commented. Gajeel smirked and Mira knew he did it on purpose.

"Are you alright shorty?" Gajeel asked grinning. Levy had small tears in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck crying. Gajeel smirked.

"IDIOT!" Levy screamed. Gajeel smirked as he laid in the sand with her and stroked her blue hair.

"Oh." He sounded. Mira smirked and sighed happily. Then she went back to Lucy and Natsu's problem. Lucy was being squeezed tighter and tighter as Natsu beat it up more and more. He was getting too tired raging at it.

"NATSU I SEE IT'S WEAK POINT PLEASE GET BACK OR ELSE LUCY WILL BE SQUEEZED TO DEATH!" Erza shouted. Mira gulped because there was a horrible feeling she didn't enjoy at all. Natsu had jumped back and landed on the beach. Natsu suddenly felt a pain in his stomach... Then a beating heart.

"Luce, you're pregnant!" Natsu shouted in telepathy. Natsu felt a sorta Yes answer and panicked.

"MIRA! ERZA! Lucy is pregnant! GET HER OUT OF THERE NOW!" Natsu ordered with fire in his eyes. Everyone's eyes widened at that much information.

"WHAT?!" Fairy Tail shouted. Erza equipped her Fairy Armor and Mira used her Demon Soul and flew up straight to the monster's face.

"Flame Brain got Lucy pregnant..." Gray trailed off.

"Oh my god..." Jellal gasped.

"Never thought he had it in him..." Gildarts laughed. Then they all turned to the monster and charged at it. Natsu was concentrating magic so he wouldn't hurt Lucy.

"I'm coming." Natsu whispered as he suddenly disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Jet and Droy asked. Makarov chuckled.

"Look at the monster." Makarov spoke pointing the the huge octopus. The two boys raised their heads and gasped as they saw the octopus decapitated and the head was up in the sky.

"Oh no." The two spoke with fright. Then suddenly the huge head landed right in front of the three people.

"That's pretty big." Makarov commented. Apparently he was drunk from a drinking contest he and Cana had last night. Jet and Droy on the other hand fell to the sand with white skin and face.

The Sky Above the Ocean...

"Natsu is she alright?" Erza asked with worry. Natsu gulped with panic. They all transferred to the beach and surrounded Natsu and Lucy as Natsu spread his flames around her and healed her.

"She's pregnant..." Natsu trailed off. They all remained silent.

"So..." Gray spoke. "You're gonna be a father?" Gray asked. Natsu suddenly burst in anger at him (As usual).

"I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT BABIES SO I THINK YOU UNDERSTAND!" Natsu snapped.

"WHAT DID I DO? I JUST ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" Gray snapped back.

"WELL YOU'RE JUST ANNOYING GETTING IN MY WAY!" Natsu shouted at him.

"YOU WERE THE ONE TO START YELLING AT ME!" Gray yelled loudly at him. Everyone sweat dropped as the boys didn't notice movement on the samd next to them.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!" Lucy suddenly ordered. The two acted like buddies with sweat dropping all over the place.

"Y-Yes Mam!" The two responded. Lucy rubbed her temples and sighed.

"What just happened Mira?" Lucy asked. Mira smiled evilly as Levy, Juvia, and Erza were together, suddenly, in front of her.

"You're pregnant Lucy!"

* * *

Okay so this was the review that made me think **A LOT about continuing but also your support helped me continue. This was the hater's review: **

EMILY ROSE 6/23/13 . chapter 3

DO YOU KNOW WHAT IS THE BIGGEST SIN AS A WRITER? ITS PLAGIARIZING!  
YOU ARE A THIEF!  
OKAY IF YOU DELETE THIS REVIEW OF MINE YOU ARE A REAL SHIT!

WHAT THE FUCK!? THIS SUCKS! THE WORST!  
I'VE READ TONS OF FANFIC ABOUT NALU WITH MATING SEASON AS THEIR THEMES AND YOU? YOU ARE JUST A COMPLETE RIP OFF! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU SHOULD DELETE THIS STORY CAUSE I BET YOU'VE BEEN STEALING IDEAS FROM OTHER AUTHORS! YOU HAVE NO ORIGINALITY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU EVEN HAVE THE FACE TO POST SOMETHING YOU STOLE! IF YOU DON'T DELETE THIS I'LL REPORT YOUR STORY FOR COPY RIGHTS. YOU SERIOUSLY DON'T HAVE ANY TALENT FOR BEING AN AUTHOR CAUSE YOU STOLE YOUR IDEA/GENRE FROM OTHER PEOPLE! YOU HAVE NO ORIGINALITY! I CAN'T BELIEVE OTHER PEOPLE READS THIS. YOU SHOULD BE SUE! I'LL ALERT ALL THOSE AUTHOR'S WHOM YOU'VE BEEN STEALING IDEAS FROM! BITCH! THIEF! PLAGIARISM!  
YOU'LL NEVER MAKE IT AS AN AUTHOR CAUSE YOU KEEP ON STEALING OTHER PEOPLE'S IDEAS WITHOUT THEIR PERMISSION!  
*YOU SHOULD BE SURE FOR COPY RIGHTS AND PLAGIARISM*

**But I have all your guys' support and it motivates me a lot! So I must Thank all of you for giving me support. This is what made me continue:**

**EunieBerry ****6/23/13 . chapter 4**

Noooooooooooooooooooooo DON'T STOP TT_TT continue...your fic. pls. As a fellow NaLu fan you should CONTINUE!

**GoldenRoseTanya ****6/23/13 . chapter 4**

ehhhhh? Who said that? o.O I am sure a guest reviewer ... Dont worry dear He/She is just a pussy who cannot stand against the thruth thatz why she/he is jealous of your awesome writing skills! _ Keepp Goiing We all are here to support you and I am 14 ... DO NOT LET THE FUCKING ASSHOLES BOTHER YOU! Mwahahaha XD

**6/23/13 . chapter 4**

Please continue it! I don't even know if there are even other story similar to yours! I really have been waiting for the next chapter because I love this story! So pretty please continue this!

**6/23/13 . chapter 4**

I'm a preteen to and I have a mind like yours the only thing that keeps me going is the fanfiction written by you and many others so by all means keep on writing this I'll be depressed without it

**Kakomine ****6/23/13 . chapter 4**

Jesus... I think your story is fine. I'm thirteen as well. (Technically, where I live, 13 is considered teen) I highly doubt you have plaigerised. I've never read a story exactly like this. -.-'

**JUST WHATEVER ****6/23/13 . chapter 4**

I think that you should continue this story i really like it. I know it makes you feel bad when you see some of your negative reviews but sometimes you have to say "fuck em this is my story that i made with my imagination and if you wanna be a troll then you can kiss my ass" i'm not gonna lie this story does seem similar to another but it's not like you copied and pasted their story and claimed it as yours. But anyway please do story I personally like it. There's between reviews that critique your story and others that just hate on it

**Bleachedwolfrest ****6/23/13 . chapter 4**

please don't delete this story i like it don't know why people a bitching there just stupid morons

**Guest ****6/23/13 . chapter 4**

Sorry for the intrusion, but 13 isn't considered "preteen".  
I like your story, so please disregard haters and keep doing what you would like to.

**Ira the Shiny Umbreon ****6/23/13 . chapter 4**

Don't delete this story! I love this story! Smile, Chin up! You know what you did and did not do, and they are Idiots!

**Mimichan55 ****6/23/13 . chapter 4**

IM SO SORRY IF I'VE EVER HURT YOUR FEELINGS  
IM NOT SURE IF IT WAS ME BUT STILL SORRY  
PLEASE DONT DELETE THIS STORY!  
I LIKE THE WAY YOU SET OUT THE ENDINGS BECAUSE IT'S A LITTLE DIFFERENT  
IM SORRY!  
I really love your writing style :'3 !

**krissy ****6/23/13 . chapter 4**

i like your story

**Nalufangirl ****6/23/13 . chapter 4**

Nooo. I'm loving this story so much and please ignore them.  
I like this story and I'll support you. :)  
cheer up. They aren't worth your energy and time.

**xxDaniAnimexx ****6/23/13 . chapter 4**

Don't listen to all those *cough* assholes *cough*. I love your story and I'm sure I'm not the only one. So keep it up.

XXX Love D.

**Iheartfairytail21 ****6/23/13 . chapter 4**

I think your stories are awesome

**Erzatscarlett ****6/23/13 . chapter 4**

I don't about other people but I'm enjoying reading this story.

**pure1ruby 6/24/13 . chapter 4**

Not sure why other people would be dissing this story...it's pretty good...

**THANK YOU! **

**I want the world to see what humans do now a days. So why delete the review? I think I want to tell the truth that, Humans *Cough* EMILY ROSE *Cough* Are Haters. :P**

**P.S. I really wonder if thirteen is a pre-teen or not, I'm still confused O.o **

**_LOVE YA PEOPLE! :P_**


	6. Dragon Slayer BABY! Added Info

**_Hey everyone I hope you enjoy this chapter! READ!_**

* * *

"Ehhhhhhhh?!" Lucy screamed. Natsu laughed next to her.

"Yeah!" Natsu spoke. Lucy felt really really dizzy.

"Hey you need to check up on the baby, Lucy was squeezed too much." Mira suggested. Lucy nodded then suddenly she screamed and jumped up high in the sky.

"Oh my god..." Levy spoke.

"NATSU CATCH HER!" Mira yelled. Natsu kept on looking up then he noticed Lucy wasn't falling. She was floating on a cloud and she had a crab in her hand.

"Where did she get a crab?" Juvia asked.

"Lucy's weird that's why." Natsu laughed. Mira sweat dropped. They saw Wendy directing the cloud and made it land softly next to Erza.

"Natsu, you should go to Fairy Tail, we will protect Lucy." Levy suggested. Natsu ran behind Lucy, grabbed her from the waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"No!" Natsu pouted. Lucy blushed at what he was doing,

"Natsu." Erza growled. Natsu pouted more scared now.

"No..." Natsu whimpered. Erza glared at him and Lucy sweat dropped.

"Natsu please just go, I'm going to be safe." Lucy pleaded. Natsu nodded and let go of her. Natsu started to walk away.

"Master how about I escort you?" Loki taunted. Natsu growled at him and started running. Loki followed him. "What's wrong Natsu-sama?" Natsu shouted out of pure frustration and they started to race to the hotel.

"Those two..." Lucy trailed off. Suddenly Erza and Mira grabbed her arms and started to run.

"TO THE HOSPITAL!" Levy and Mira declared.

"Ahhhhh!" Lucy shouted as they ran so fast the next second they were at the Town's hospital.

Doctor...

"I hope this is worth the hour we waited." Lucy mumbled. Levy and Juvia laughed while Erza smiled and suddenly had a cake and Mira just smiled with delight at how Lucy's going to have a baby.

They walked into an office and greeted the Doctor.

"Hello I'm Doctor Clarion. So Lucy you have a baby and you want to check it out?" Clarion asked.

"Yes Doc. You see, as a monster had me in it's tentacles. It squeezed me and I'm worried." Lucy informed. Clarion nodded and stood up.

"Let's all go to the lab alright?" Clarion asked. They nodded and walked to the lab.

Lucy sat on the big chair and Clarion took her vitals, then started ultrasound. She spread gel all over Lucy's stomach then put the little visual handle. You could see the baby sucking it's thumb but what scared Lucy was that there was a Dragon Seal showing over the baby.

"What is that?" Wendy asked. Apparently she silently followed and no one noticed.

"Wendy!" Oh you scared me!" Levy blurted.

"Well young lady, apparently Lucy here has a Dragon Slayer Baby. The Baby is born as a Dragon Slayer. These babies are rare. VERY rare." Clarion spoke a little too excited scaring Lucy.

"Sperms like these find the egg fast and fertilize it. Your Mate has a fire aspect baby and so tomorrow you will have a larger stomach." Clarion informed. Lucy gulped at her insane smile.

"Mira I want to go now." Lucy spoke scared. Clarion chuckled happily. Suddenly she pulled out a gun and shot but Lucy jumped off the bed and survived. Wendy created a barrier as Erza pointed a sword at Clarion's neck.

"That baby will be born in 3 months! Everyone will go for that BABY!" Clarion shouted crazily. Mira held Lucy. Levy hit Clarion in the back of her head and then they ran out of the hospital.

"She's crazy as hell!" Levy shouted. Wendy sweat dropped. Juvia and the rest of the girls turned to Lucy.

"Three months!" Lucy exclaimed worried. Erza rubbed her back. She kept on pacing.

"Lucy please relax." Erza pleaded. "Do you feel safe?" Lucy shook her head.

"I-I want Natsu." Lucy spoke. They ran and ran quickly to the hotel.

Sabertooth...

"Dragon Slayer Baby..." Rufus trailed off. Minerva sighed.

"Fairy Tail sure has drama." Minerva complained.

"This is what we get for stalking them." Rogue mentioned.

"Fairy Tail... I want to see how they will protect her." Sting insisted.

"That means we'll be staying here for awhile." Minerva complained.

"Apparently..." Rufus trailed off as they went back to the hotel.

Lucy...

She busted down the doors of Fairy Tail with tears. Natsu turned around and saw Lucy crash into an embrace with him.

"Luce who hurt you?!" Natsu demanded.

"The Docotor was crazy as Fuck." Levy cursed.

"LANGUAGE!" Charle and Bisca shouted. Levy nodded and sweat dropped.

"Crazy?" Cana asked.

"She tried to kill Lucy with a gun." Mira spoke. Natsu embraced Lucy tighter as she cried in his arms.

"Why?" Makarov asked.

"Lucy apparently has a Dragon Slayer Baby..." Juvia trailed off. Natsu put his head to her ear and whispered something. Lucy's eyes widened and then she nodded her head.

"How is that important? Having a Dragon Slayer Baby?" Charle asked. Lucy shook her head as more tears fell from their quiet conversation.

"The Baby is born as a Dragon Slayer." Erza spoke as she sat down at the bar and took a piece of her strawberry cake in her mouth. "Meaning the baby is like One Magic for example."

"When did you get to that conclusion?" Mira asked. Erza pointed at Natsu with her fork.

"Their conversation I've been listening to." Erza spoke. Natsu chuckled as he guided Lucy to a bar stool and he sat down then she sat down n his lap and rested her head.

"Well it's true. Babies during mating season are a part of the One Magic, Powerful." Natsu spoke.

"Flame Head is speaking the truth." Gajeel spoke as he emerged from the elevator. Levy gulped and chuckled nervously as she tried to sneak away. He saw her then chuckled. He noticed she was heading towards the elevator. He ran to her once the elevator opened.

"EEEP!" Levy squealed as Gajeel and Levy went into the elevator.

"Ooh." Mira sounded.

"Oh God... Another one bites the dust." Makarov sang. Mira laughed but held it. "What's wrong?" Mira looked at him and just sighed.

"Never mind..." Mira responded. Everyone had their giggles looking at Master, because someone doodled on his face during his nap. Natsu laughed at him. Erza punched his arm and put her finger to her lip.

"She is sleeping!" Erza urged. Natsu looked at Lucy and saw she was really sleeping.

"Ohhh Luce is cute!" Natsu commented.

"Aww how sweet!" Wendy replied as Natsu kissed Lucy's forehead. Charle tried to cover her but Wendy insisted it was just a kiss.

Elevator {*o* Lemon in ELEVATOR!}...

"Oh god..." Levy moaned as Gajeel kissed her neck and arms making her feel like a goddess.

"Like it rough huh?" Gajeel taunted. Levy blushed because she was pinned to the elevator wall and his smirk and red eyes made her fall into a spell. She suddenly lost her feelings as he kissed her deeply and returned it. He picked her up and wrapped her legs around him.

"Kuuu Gajeel." Levy purred as he licked her collarbone then tickled her armpits making her laugh and tears emerge from her eyes. He smirked and tore clothes off and smiled. Levy smirked.

"Rough..." Levy whispered. Gajeel smirked.

"We have 5 more floors. So I'm going to do this quick." Gajeel spoke. He lowered his pants. 4 floors to go. He inserted his stick. Levy moaned. He smashed it in and out making Levy scream and moan and laugh because he tickled her at the same time. He was very horny so he cummed quickly making Levy moan as she did the same.

They were at the top floor and it dinged open. Levy and Gajeel put their clothes on quickly and went back to level 7 where the girls were staying. Gajeel and Levy ran out then smirked. Levy took him into their room and continued.

Natsu...

He took Lucy up to their room but when they reached the door and opened Natsu's jaw dropped to the ground. Lucy was awakened and when she looked up she turned pale and and her jaw dropped.

"Oh my god..." Lucy whispered.

"LU-CHAN!" Levy screamed.

* * *

**_I'm pretty busy so it will be like a couple of days updates and all that well I hope you like it and review please, it literally helps A LOT!_**

**_LOVE YA PEOPLE! :P_**


	7. Marriage! Stalking! PRIVACY!

**_Hello! Awaited chapter is now here! Enjoy! And uh... I'm having some Family Issues so It is hard for me to write but for you guys and your support! Thank you! Now READ!_**

* * *

Lucy and Natsu ran out of the room slamming the door behind them.

"Oh geez I don't like how we took a vacation on mating season!" Lucy complained. Natsu pouted.

"Oh come on Luce! We wouldn't have had a child right now!" Natsu pouted. Lucy blushed and then he set her down.

"Also Natsu, uhm..." Lucy started. Natsu looked at her.

"What?" Natsu asked. Lucy blushed and smiled.

"Thank you." Lucy spoked. She kissed him on the lips and he kissed back.

"No need for thank you Luce." Natsu whispered as they let go.

"AHEM." A loud voice shouted. It was Cana who was smirking.

"If you're going to do it again, I suggest you enter a room." Cana spoke smirking. Lucy and Natsu blushed highly. Natsu picked up Lucy and ran away to his room and disappeared.

"They really don't know much privacy..." Cana spoke. She just smiled and took a swig of her beer bottle.

Erza...

She looked up to the moon at her window. Sighing, she made her way to the bathroom and decided to relax in the tub. She took off her clothes then wrapped a towel around her body. She started to fill up the tub and then she forgot her cake. She got out of the bathroom and looked at the yummy strawberry cake on the desk.

"Hmm. I can't just leave you there." Erza softly whispered as she took the cake and made her way back to the bathroom, not noticing someone following her. She set the cake on a small table in the corner of the bathroom. She took off the towel slowly and then dipped her toes into the water and her legs followed, creating a small ripple in the water.

"Oh I can't forget the cake." Erza thought. She grabbed the cake then fully submerged her body so that the only thing you would see is her arms and Head. She held the cake with one hand and put in a bubble bath solution creating many bubbles floating in the water around her. She started to relax as she took bites of her cake and then massaging herself because she was sore everywhere for some odd reason.

"Erza." A voice suddenly called. Erza's head snapped up in anger for who would disturb her LITTLE moment of PEACE. She saw Jellal in full clothing and with a stern face. She softened as a knot was created in her gut.

"Jellal." Erza whispered. He kneeled down to her (Not on one knee though ;) ). He kissed her roughly on the lips and Erza responded as she responded back with a forceful kiss. He parted from her lips with a sad face.

"Tartaurus has made a move and Meldy and I have to check it out." Jellal informed. Erza's eyes widened. Jellal wiped away a tear that fell from Erza's face.

"I-I understand." Erza whispered but he heard her voice break.

"This might be the last time I'll see you in awhile..." Jellal softly spoke. Erza started to sob. "I love you." He disappeared right before her eyes as he said that last word. Tears flowed from her face. She had dropped her cake on the ground in the bathroom.

"I-I Love you t-too..." Erza replied wishing he hadn't left. She laid there, shaking violently and crying to an extent she made the bathtub water raise higher. (Poor Erza ... ~.~)

Mira...

She was wiping dry the bar glasses. Even if she was on vacation, she enjoyed being the bar tender. Laxus sat down right in front of her and the glow she saw in his eyes weren't inviting.

"What may I get you?" Mira asked.

"A train to your Jewels." Laxus responded. Mira blushed and sighed. She tapped his nose and smirked.

"Not tonight." Mira taunted. Laxus smirked with hunger in his eyes as she fixed him up some beer. She gave him the beer and he smiled but it had scary intents fixed on her.

"Well how about you come with me tonight to you know where?" Laxus asked cocky. Mira blushed and smiled. She pushed him back and sighed.

"Sorry but I'm busy with uhm... Calculating all the expenses with Lisanna." Mira made up. Laxus frowned and Mira chuckled nervously as she ran to the elevator, shut the door then went straight up.

"No matter how hard you try, you're already mine." Laxus growled with lust. He crushed his glass and walked away from the bar.

Juvia...

She was laying on the sand and looking at the stars when she closed her eyes. She was to meet Gray on the beach and he was going to do something to her. She became excited the moment he whispered to her a hint.

"Juvia." Gray called. Juvia shot her eyes open and saw Gray in only his boxers. Juvia blushed as she saw a trail of clothes behind him. "Stand up for me please." Juvia got up with help from Gray's chilly hand.

"What is Gray-sama going to do to Juvia?" Juvia asked. Gray cupped her cheek making her turn hot.

"Stop it with the Sama part. I'm yours now." Gray whispered. Juvia was about to faint. He got on one knee and his hand entered his pocket.

*BEAT* *BEAT* *BEAT*

"Oh my god of Earthland..." Juvia screamed in her mind. Gray took out a small box.

*BEAT* *BEAT* *BEAT*

"Juvia CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Juvia shouted in her head. Gray opened the box revealing an ice ring. Juvia was crying now.

"Juvia Loxar, will you marry me?" Gray proposed. Juvia's eyes were rivers now and she nodded silently. Then followed a...

"YES!" Juvia shouted. Gray smiled as he slipped on the ring onto her finger. Perfect fit, that was made for her. She jumped at him and smashed her lips onto his. He kissed back and they fell back onto the sand. It became a steamy and hot movements as Gray {On Reflex} Started to Strip Juvia and made it so he would only see.

"Gray, Juvia. I know none of you are dragon slayers so I suggest you go to your room." Makarov spoke towering over the two. Gray and Juvia turned ghost white and stood there frozen.

"M-Master!" The two people yelled. Makarov smiled annoyed how they didn't know any privacy.

"I suggest Gray. Put on your clothes." Makarov spoke. Gray was still frozen. Makarov sighed. "NOW!" He ordered. The couple shot up, running to the hotel, but on the way he grabbed his clothes he dropped on the ground.

Sabertooth...

"And here I thought our previous Master was strict..." Sting muttered. Rufus sweat dropped.

"I'm still shocked to see so many couples in Fairy Tail." Minerva whispered. They all nodded in agreement."Especially the Blondie that is pregnant with a Dragon Slayer Baby."

"It's a shock." Rogue spoke. Sting sighed.

"What will happen when they found out we stalked them from the very beginning?" Rufus asked. The rest of them raised their Shoulders. Suddenly Makarov appeared from the bushes with an evil grin.

"Fairy Tail will slaughter you!"

* * *

**_Thanks for reading and PLEASE review and tell me what you think of my story. It's what keeps me moving and adding chapters to this story! _**

**_Love ya People! :P_**


	8. ZOMBIE MAKAROV!

**_I'm so upset how I noticed people were hating on the recent chapter of the manga and I'm like, do they know how hard it is to create a story plot and draw it for MILLIONS of people!? So yeah I'm upset. I want your view on the recent manga. People are rating it 2/10 and 5/10 so I was like -.- Haters gonna hate. READ NOW!_**

* * *

The four people screamed in fright and suddenly Sting had something in his hand. He threw it at Makarov's face and Makarov turned yellow then passed out.

"RUN!" Rufus yelled as they all got up and ran for their lives.

"What the hell was that?!" Minerva asked.

"A dirty diaper!" Sting shouted. Rufus's wyes popped out.

"Why the hell do you have a dirty diaper?!" Rufus shouted. Sting raised his shoulders as they ran into a building to take refuge.

"I just found it!" Sting replied.

"Dragon Slayer who picks up a dirty diaper and throws it at one of the ten wizard saints and knocks them out..." Minerva muttered.

"Yeah his name is Sting Eucliffe." Rogue whispered.

"Heard that!" Sting yelled. They suddenly noticed their surroundings. People were looking at them in a serious, glaring manner. They were in Fairy Tail's hotel...

"What the hell!" Macao spoke.

Natsu & Lucy...

A bang was heard on the center floor that woke up the two of them.

"What was that?" Lucy asked. Natsu got up and Lucy was about to when Natsu held her back.

"I'll go check it out, you stay here." Natsu ordered. Lucy made a hmph sound and glared at Natsu.

"No, I can take care of myself!" Lucy argued. Natsu groaned.

"Luce!" Natsu complained. Lucy stepped up to him, cheeks slightly brushing against each others.

"I have you to protect me." Lucy whispered. Natsu turned pink and smiled, amused.

"Funny how she can make me blush even though we're mates..." Natsu thought. They ran out of their room and saw Levy and Gajeel [Fully Clothed ;)] in the hallway.

"What happened?" Levy aske.

"Let's go check it out." Gajeel spoke. They ran into the elevators and pressed the down button. The tense silence wasn't helping as another explosion erupted.

"Lu-chan, remember Clarion said people would go after that baby?" Levy asked. Realization drew on Natsu and Lucy.

"We'll see." Natsu growled as the elevator dinged, signaling them to step out. Then when they stepped out at the same time, the scene was crazy, Sabertooth was fighting the guild members that were on the bottom floor.

"How did this happen?" Lucy asked.

"I WANNA JOIN THE FIGHT!" Natsu exclaimed. Then they saw Minerva. He stopped himself and grabbed Lucy.

"She's here." Lucy whispered.

"Natsu, take Bunny Girl and Shrimp away now." Gajeel ordered. Natsu sighed. But he knew the dangers.

"Alright let's go." Natsu whispered. They started to sneak around the place when suddenly a bathtub crashed right before them.

"Oh my god... ERZA!" Levy shouted. Erza was in the bathtub but she was crying but when she saw she fell down all the floors...

Erza screamed for dear life and re-equipped into pajamas.

"I'd expect armor." Lucy spoke. Erza's head was totally scarlet and her Pajama's were turning wet, so she re-equipped again into armor this time.

"Well uhm... Natsu go fight with the guild I'll protect the girls." Erza ordered. Natsu pouted as he held Lucy.

"NOW." Erza commanded sternly. Natsu nodded and ran to join the fight.

"Natsu-san!" Sting shouted with worry.

Girls...

"Let's go to town and act normal like nothings happened." Erza suggested.

"Nothing's ever normal." Levy and Lucy muttered. They sneaked out of the building and made it to town square.

"Safe and Sound." Lucy sing sang.

"Not really..." Levy spoke.

*Guuuuuuuuu*

"What's that sound?" Lucy asked.

"Lu-chan it sounds like a zombie!" Levy spoke.

"No Zombies aren't real!" Lucy argued.

"IT'S A ZOMBIE!" Erza screamed.

"AH!" Lucy and Levy screamed as they looked at a crawling being with a yellow shade of skin and then a dirty diaper on it's face.

*Guuuuuuuuu*

Erza summoned a sword and took out the diaper and then looked at his face.

"AH!" Levy and Lucy screamed again clinging to each other.

"Ervcha! The being spoke.

"It's Master!" Erza shouted.

"AH! MASTER'S A ZOMBIE!" Lucy and Levy yelled. Erza poked Master with her sword.

"Get me rope!" Erza spoke. Levy and Lucy nodded running away to the nearest store.

"Get me rope our master has turned into a zombie and we need to tie him up!" Lucy and Levy screamed at the counter clerk. The clerk looked at them and sighed.

"Zombies aren't real." The clerk spoke calmly. The girls pointed outside and saw Erza and a pale Makarov. The clerk nodded right away and saw it was Fairy Tail.

"IF FAIRY TAIL CREATED A ZOMBIE, THEY WILL KILL US ALL!" The clerk screamed in her mind. She ran to a place in the store and grabbed rope then threw it to Lucy and Levy.

"IT'S FREE BUT GET THAT THING OUT OF HERE!" The clerk yelled. Lucy and Levy suddenly towered over the clerk with dark auras.

"It is still our Master." Lucy and Levy growled. The clerk shrank into a little ball and started shaking. Lucy and Levy turned normal suddenly. "Thanks for the rope." The two girls ran outside.

"Fairy Tail is crazy..." The clerk muttered.

Erza...

"Erza-san!" Levy and Lucy shouted. Erza turned her head and suddenly she was slammed in the face with the flying rope. Lucy and Levy cringed and then chuckled nervously.

"Ouch." Erza growled. Lucy and Levy pointed at Master who grabbed Erza's leg.

"IT'S GOING TO BITE YOU!" Lucy and Levy screamed. Erza screamed high pitched and jumped away kicking Makarov in the face.

[Lucy and Levy's face *O*] [Erza's Face *~*]

"Let's do this quickly." Erza spoke shaken. She tied up master and Lucy gave Erza her hair ribbon.

"Put this in his mouth!" Lucy urged. Erza gagged Makarov and then put him on her shoulder.

"We should tell the guild." Levy suggested.

"It's MIDNIGHT!" Lucy shouted.

"But there's a fight." Erza added. Lucy totally forgot why they ran away. Then the trio ran back to the hotel.

Fairy Tail...

"WUUUUAH!" Natsu shouted as he threw a punch to Sting that made him fly out of the building. Suddenly he smelled Lucy,And saw her Step on Sting who groaned.

"Haha!" Natsu laughed. Lucy smiled at him then pushed Erza inside the building. Erza had a zombie Makarov on her shoulder. Natsu screamed in fright.

"How could they do this to me?" Makarov thought in his mind. He was set down to the ground as Natsu poked him with a branch.

"Where'd you get a branch?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know." Natsu replied. Lucy sweat dropped. Gajeel joined Ntsu once he knocked out Rogue with a towel.

"Wait, how did you do that?" Cana asked suddenly sitting next to them and poking Master with a stick, in sync with the two boys.

"The towel had Lily's waste on it." Gajeel spoke.

"Would you guys STOP! How can you poke Master like that in sync?!" Lucy shouted.

"Because it's fun!" Gildarts joined in with a stick. "Right Cana~Chan?!" Cana just looked at Master with a [-_-] face making Gildarts pout with a [:3] face.

"Aww, Cana give him a chance!" Mira spoke suddenly appearing with Lisanna. They apparently joined the fight but were creating traps. She tied up the three boys but Minerva got away.

"Fairy Tail will slaughter you. Fairy Tail will slaughter you. Fairy Tail will slaughter you. Fairy Tail will slaughter you. Fairy Tail will slaughter you." Is what repeated in Sting's, Rogue's and Rufus's mind as they watched the members poke over their Master's Body.

"Ewww. He stinks!" Natsu complained.

"I don't smell anything." Erza replied. She and Mira, amused, went to Master's face closer. Erza and Mira backed away with yellow faces. They pinched their nose and waved the air around them.

"Stink Diaper!" Mira spoke. Laxus sneaked up behind her and embraced her. Mira blushed while Lucy and Levy, across from her, winked. Lisanna nudged her Big Sister's elbow and smirked.

"I can't wait till all the babies of second generation are born!" Lisanna exclaimed. The girls all sweat dropped. Erza on the other hand held back tears. She knew she wouldn't have any babies with Jellal. Mira noticed her face and felt sorrow.

"Erza. He'll come." Mira whispered. Suddenly the two girls saw Levy, Lucy, and Lisanna with puppy faces watching them.

"Aww are you two talking about Jellal?" The three girls sang. Erza blushed and sighed. Mira giggled and smiled.

"Well back to Master what do we do?" Asked Cana. Laxus smirked.

"Throw him into the ocean." Laxus suggested. Then suddenly Gajeel and Natsu's eyes glowed with evil intent.

"Natsu, give him mercy." Lucy spoke.

"YES YES NATSU GIVE ME MERCY!" Makarov shouted in his head.

"Nope!" Natsu replied.

"Here you will need this." Erza said handing the two boys clothes pins. Gajeel placed it on his nose and Natsu looked at her with a confused face.

"Pinch it on your nose." Gajeel spoke. Natsu laughed at his voice[You know how you pinch your nose and your voice sounds different]. Gajeel rolled his eyes as Natsu followed him. They ran to the beach with the group following but Lucy and Levy just sat down trying to get peace.

"You have a baby blonde?" A voice suddenly asked. Lucy had an anger mark on her forehead.

"Stupid Eucliffe." Lucy muttered as she turned around to look at the boys.

"Oh, you survived." Levy spoke calmly. The boys turned a bit pale. Sting and Rogue gained their color back while Rufus decided to record their conversation.

"Well we are Sabers." Rogue replied. Levy smirked.

"Oh." Levy replied. "And that makes you strong."

"Hey Blonde. That child you're carrying." Sting spoke. Levy smirked.

"Me and Gajeel used protection, while Natsu and Lu-chan didn't." Levy spoke with an evil grin. Lucy chuckled nervously.

"It couldn't be helped..." Lucy trailed off sweat dropping.

"Anyway, how were you able to hide your presence?" Sting spoke.

"What ever do you mean?" Lucy asked smirking as she rubbed her slightly bigger stomach. Levy knew this was going somewhere not good. Lucy looked at Levy.

"Sorry Levy-chan." Lucy spoke. Loki suddenly appeared behind Levy and chopped the back of her head and then she went unconscious.

"Well how? How can a dragon like you hide your presence!" Sting shouted. Shadows outside were listening to their conversation and watching her. She knew battles were about to begin.

"It's easy. He's coming right now." Lucy spoke. Natsu and Gajeel appeared in dragon force. Lucy's face faded into a different expression.

"Natsu! Gajeel! Rogue and Sting tried to attack us but Loki saved me but not Levy-chan! Help!" Lucy cried.

"EH?!" Rufus, Rogue, and Sting screamed. Gajeel and Natsu's Dragon Force activated.

"YOU'RE SO GOING TO DIE!"

* * *

**_ATTENTION! IMPORTANT MUST READ!_**

**_Hahahaha, I laughed at this so much! Well hope you liked it! ;) I revealed a secret! Eunieberry, my favorite author and she got an "Emily Rose" comment! Please Read her story "Cherry Pop", another mating season fanfic, and please see if you can support her. I want to help a fellow author and if you need anything just PM me or Review!_**

**_Love ya PEOPLE!_**


	9. Queen Dragon

**_I hope you like this chapter. Also do you like zombie stories or Band Stories like Lucy is a singer. Fairy Tail is a band and club place? Anyways READ! Also please VOTE on my POLL for my next STORY! I don't plan on ending this anytime so so yeah!_**

* * *

Natsu punched Sting and Gajeel punched Rogue then grabbed Levy.

"Oh they didn't blame me." Rufus mumbled. Sting and Rogue glared at him.

"Traitor." Sting and Rogue growled. Rufus sweat dropped and smiled nervously At the two angry dragon sayers.

Beach...

They threw Makarov into the ocean and waited for him but Natsu and Gajeel ran back to the hotel.

"I hope he's ok." Wendy spoke. Romeo punched her lightly.

"Master just stank alot." Romeo reassured. Wendy blushed lightly and smiled at him.

"If you say so." Wendy whispered. Suddenly Charle popped up between them.

"I won't let you two have any sexual connection. Wendy is too young." Charle ordered. Wendy and Romeo became all flushed up and looked away from each other. Charle nodded in approval. Makarov got out of the ocean and walked onto the beach.

"You kids put me through so much." Makarov complained. Erza paled dramatically. She got on her knees and bowed to Master.

"I am deeply sorry for my accusations Master. Also for tying you and kicking you..." Erza trailed off. Makarov sighed.

"At least you didn't decapitate me." Makarov spoke. Everyone's face turned deadly white. Erza almost fainted. Something clicked suddenly in Makarov, Erza, Mira, Laxus, Wendy, and Gildarts's head. They turned up to the sky all at the same time confusing the other guild members.

"Erza." Mira spoke. Erza nodded.

"Everyone get back to the hotel right away." Makarov ordered. They nodded seeing the seriousness in Makarov's face. Laxus threw Mira in the air, making her squeal and Lisanna laugh. Laxus caught Mira and ran to the hotel. Lisanna sighed and smiled. Bixlow snuck up behind her and poked her. She turned around to look at him.

"Yes Bixlow?" Lisanna asked. Bixlow suddenly turned away as he held out a letter with a heart on it. Lisanna grabbed it then looked up but noticed he was already gone. Lisanna smiled and laughed then made her way to the hotel.

Hotel...

As Fairy Tail filled in and surrounded Sabers, they were brought back to the subject why they ran into the hotel.

"Those were the people who threw the dirty diaper at my face!" Makarov accused. Lucy and Natsu snickered while Gajeel and Levy held back laughter, and Gray and Juvia chuckled.

"Ahhh FUCK IT! Lucy-sama please let me go!" Sting suddenly pleaded. Lucy, pretended, to look at him in horror while Natsu got in his sight.

"Calling our Pregnant Fairy a princess. You are after the BABY!" Levy shouted.

"Let me explain." Rogue spoke. Suddenly Sting and Rogue were slammed into the wall by the 'Pregnant Fairy' and with a smirk soon followed a smile on her face.

"L-Lucy." Mira spoke as she sweat dropped. Lucy chuckled.

"They needed to shut up." Lucy spoke. Erza and Mira sensed something wrong with her attitude.

"Well there's all the strength from Flame Brain. That's why he's so weak." Gray spoke. Lucy and Juvia sweat dropped.

"Ooh, When you strip in front of Juvia you lose all power so she can drown you!" Natsu called back. Juvia and Lucy gasped.

"STOP!" Lucy and Juvia yelled. Lucy flicked Natsu's forehead and Juvia put a bubble helmet in Gray's head to actually drown him. Natsu laughed at Gray and Juvia let him go.

"Ahh Ice Princess actually got drowned." Natsu taunted. Erza stepped on his face creating a nose bleed for him and knocking him out.

"Give me some peace." Erza pleaded. Gray laughed. Lucy slightly smiled but Mira ran to her and helped her with the bloody nose.

"Wendy come over here quick!" Mira urged. Mira sat Lucy down and forced her to keep still as Mira started to wipe blood from Lucy's nose. Erza gasped.

"I'm here." Wendy spoke as she appeared next to her and looked at Lucy.

"They are connected more than a Normal Mating for Dragon Slayer and Human." Rogue spoke. Sting and Roguw were awake. Rufus was just trembling slightly but happy because he wasn't touched.

"What do you mean?" Gajeel asked. Lucy's face darkened while Wendy healed her. Sting raised his head and looked at Lucy.

"What we're _TRYING_ to say is that Lucy is not human." Sting spoke. Wendy's healing didn't work on her.

"Lucy-san, is that true?" Wendy asked amazed the blood didn't disappear. Lucy raised her head and smiled.

"Ah secret's out." Lucy spoke as she laid back down next to Natsu.

"So... What are you Lucy?" Gray asked. Lucy looked up to the ceiling.

"I'm a dragon." Lucy revealed just as Natsu opened his eyes. He turned his head to look at her and suddenly the blood then disappeared.

"DRAGON!" Fairy Tail yelled.

"Lucy you're not telling everything." Sting spoke sternly.

"To be exact, Luce is the Queen of all dragons!" Natsu exclaimed sitting up and helping Lucy up also.

"Q-QUEEN!" Fairy Tail yelled once again.

"H-How did you know?" Lucy asked with amazement. Natsu chuckled.

"I was tracking your magic. I was actually tracking for mates during that mating season. I felt the presence of a dragon slightly and found it was you, at Hargeon Port." Natsu explained. Lucy's eyes widened and she blushed.

"I didn't know it was that time of year..." Lucy mumbled.

"So Lucy, if you certainly are the queen. Where did all the dragons go?" Mira asked out of pure curiosity. A sharp needle was felt in Lucy and Natsu's hearts connected.

"They... " Lucy trailed off. Natsu hugged her. They noticed uneasiness in Lucy and Natsu's faces so they quit. Wendy felt they were safe somewhere and Gajeel just went with his heart this time.

"Ah! That's why Lucy was always heavy for me to fly!" Happy called put. An anger mark appeared on Lucy's face as she started to chase the cat.

"Get **BACK** HERE!" Lucy shouted as the two ran in circles. Happy was crying tears now for funny reasons.

"AH NATSU HELP LUCY IS GOING TO EAT ME! I'M NOT TASTY LIKE FISH!" Happy cried. They all sweat dropped.

"I HATE fish ever since you piled all those fish in refrigerator and then the place took away my vanilla house!" Lucy complained. Happy stopped and looked at her.

"How can you hate fish? Are you Charle Number two?" Happy asked/pouted. Charle glared at him and crossed her arms across her chest.

"GOT YOU!" Lucy shouted as she grabbed Happy and they rolled across the building. Everyone sweat dropped.

"How can she do that pregnant?" Wakabo asked. Mira sweat dropped.

"I wonder now..." Mira thought. "Lucy! Is your baby going to look like a dragon?" Mira asked. Lucy and Happy stopped playing wrestle and let go of each other. Lucy looked at Happy who put his ear to her stomach and listened to the baby's soft heartbeat.

"The Baby is going to be human, that is born Dragon Slayer." Lucy spoke. Natsu grinned and ran over to her. Happy wowed in amazement as he parted his head from her stomach.

"That Baby has some excitement." Happy commented. Lucy sweat dropped. Natsu put his ear to her stomach. She smiled softly and caressed his pink locks. He also was left wide eyed when he left her stomach.

"It was talking!" Natsu exclaimed. Mira sighed.

"Natsu, you must be hallucinating because babies don't talk that early and your CHILD is not an IT." Mira informed. Natsu wasn't listening to her but instead playing with a fire ball around Lucy. Mira had an anger mark appear and a sark aura surfaced. Everyone but Laxus backed away from her.

"Crush him." Laxus suggested with an evil smile. Mira smirked as she turned demon mode.

"With pleasure!" Mira exclaimed as she hit Natsu into the ground, knocking the poor man out. Lucy sweat dropped.

"Did that affect you Lucy?" Erza asked worriedly. Lucy shook her head.

"Nah, Wendy put a spell to hold it back at least. So right now Natsu didn't receive any injuries because of me. I was able to take away his injuries and absorb it." Lucy informed. Erza smiled soflty and hugged Lucy lightly for comfort.

"I'll always be there for you." Erza supported. Lucy cried tears of happiness. Meanwhile, Gajeel was watching them and felt softness grip on his heart.

"I felt that." Levy teased. Gajeel smirked, as he brushed a couple of blue strands from her face.

"Hmm." Gajeel hummed as he picked her up and spun her around in circles and they fell to the ground.

"Don't start it here, there are children!" Charle, Lily, and Happy shouted. Gajeel and Levy smirked.

"Sorry, we'll be on our way to the room now." Levy spoke as she got up. Then she noticed a happy evil glint in her guild mates eyes as they were staring at the two of them. Levy blushed and looked down, while Gajeel smirked but looked away as he slipped an arm to her shoulder.

"The elevator is broken!" Cana shouted as she slammed her fist into the buttons, crushing them. Gildarts appeared with the puppy face again.

"Cana~Chan need help from Papa?!" Gajeel asked with excitement. Cana growled at him and looked away as she grabbed her beer bottle and took a HUGE gulp.

"No." Cana stated coldly. Gildarts pouted and they went with their usual argument.

Sabers...

"I feel like I've been ignored." Rufus spoke. Rogue looked at him with a sour face. Sting sighed in return.

"Lucy for you." Rogue muttered. Rufus sweat dropped as he saw two red. Throbbing bumps start to swell and rise on Sting and Rogue's head.

"Also, I never thought you had secrets like that." Rufus spoke. Sting smirked.

"I have my past and you have yours." Sting replied. Rogue growled.

"Can't we at least be untied?" Rufus groaned as he tried wiggling his hands through.

"Took the words out of my mouth." Rogue mumbled. Rufus this time, didn't hear him. Sting snickered as he tried snapping them but suddenly water bubbles started to drown them.

"**No**." Juvia ordered glaring at each of them in the eyes. The Sabers felt a chilling feeling travel down her spine.

* * *

**_It wasn't much but it was a filler chapter and all and hope you liked it. Tell me if I rushed because it seemed as if I was rushing so yeah... Did I rush? O.o thanks for reading and please leave a review! Thanks!_**

**_Love Ya People! :P_**


	10. Feedback and Vacation

I'm sorry everyone since it is summer I'm

going to take a break from writing stories so just catch

up on my other stories because

right now I have no rest for half of the summer.

So I'm sorry I created and inconvenience...

THANK YOU for all your support and I hope you are

excited to read this story like I'm excited to

write it.

Also I need a little bit more feedback because

I am starting to lose interest because there's not much feedback...

Tell me how do you think of this story so far?

Thank you!

~ FairyFudge07


	11. Oh Hell No

**_I have to thank Markrod10, Erzatscarlett, Cutiefoo21, NALU1, Ira the Shiny Umbreon, Mimichan55, Taylor .Dyderski, and all you guests out there. All the people who Favorited and Followed (That's A LOT of people) THANK YOU! Naw READ!_**

* * *

The Sun rising from the horizon awakened the sleeping blonde. Opening her chocolate brown eyes she saw the Hotel was fixed with magic. She thought Ultear did it but Ultear is dead.

"What a surprise..." Lucy trailed off with surprised eyes. She looked next to her to see Natsu mumbling in his sleep. Lucy smiled softly and caressed his soft pink hair. He mumbled even more making Lucy curious. She lowered her head to his mouth and held her hair back, so it wouldn't annoy Natsu.

"Ice Princess... Murder..." Natsu mumbled. Lucy giggled softly and got up and scanned the area as she yawned and stretched. She looked at her guild mates scattered all on the floor and even the Sabers who were still tied to chairs.

"_Aww_... Lu-chan, you admiring your Dragon in his sleep?" Levy asked suddenly. Lucy spun around looking for Levy when she saw Levy and Mira sitting in a booth with Hot Cocoa. Lucy sweat dropped.

"You can't deny it _Lucy~_" Mira teased. Lucy blushed and glared at them.

"N-No! I just was wondering what he was saying!" Lucy shouted. Mira and Levy giggled with evil grins.

"Sure~" Levy purred. Lucy sighed and kept silent for a little bit. Mira and Levy watched her, curious to what she was thinking. Lucy snapped her fingers and a wide grin spread on her face.

"I have an idea! Let's go to the town and explore!" Lucy suggested. Levy took a finishing gulp to her Hot Cocoa and got up, out of her seat. Mira got up along with her and smiled.

"Let's go! What are we waiting for?" Mira asked. They walked out of the hotel and towards the town. Reaching it, they saw many tourists gather at the town central and stand there.

"What's going on?" Levy asked. Mira raised her shoulders and she tip toed to get a better look at what's going on. Levy approached the nearest person and tapped on their shoulder.

"Excuse me Sir, what is going on?" Levy asked. She saw it was one of the Trimens.

"Oh calling me sir now Maiden?" Hibiki asked as he got on one knee and kissed her hand. Lucy laughed at them, thinking how Gajeel would murder Hibiki if he found out. Levy sighed at him. "Well what's going on is a magician came to this town and he is using dark magic." Mira, hearing this information, grabbed Lucy's arm and backed away from the crowd. Levy nodded and thanked him then they ran away from the crowd.

"Oh well then. Everything means that they noticed the baby's magic." Levy spoke. Lucy smiled with worry and gulped.

"My poor baby..." Lucy mumbled. Mira and Levy looked at each other and smiled. They grabbed one of Lucy's arms and them started to run in a direction that confused Lucy.

"W-What's going on?!" Lucy exclaimed with surprise. They went through streets, alleys, and stores just to arrive at this small ice cream parlor.

"Welcome to Smooth Stones!" The woman greeted. "Welcome Fairy Tail!" Lucy, Levy, and Mira smiled and waved at the woman.

"Hello. Can I have A strawberry milkshake, Vanilla Ice Cream, and a Vanilla Shake?" Levy asked/ordered. The woman nodded and Levy paid for it.

"Is that all for you?" Lucy asked, surprised Levy would eat that much. Levy giggled at her comment.

"No, of course not. It's for all of us." Levy informed. Mira grabbed the Vanilla Shake, Levy grabbed the Strawberry Shake, and so Lucy was left with the Vanilla ice cream.

"Ooh, this is so yummy!" Mira complimented as she took sips of her milkshake through a silly straw.

"I never thought you would be amazed by something Like that Mira." Levy spoke. Lucy laughed and took in a huge piece of Ice Cream. They all felt something was wrong, amiss ever since they woke up.

"There's nothing to do..." Mira spoke, breaking their individual train of thoughts.

"It still had a crazy outcome." Lucy spoke. They all chuckled. Something was off in Lucy's head. Her thoughts were spinning and at some points she could not make out appearances around her, even Mira and Levy's faces. Lucy felt a headache approach and she winced.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Levy asked with a grin.

"Lucy? You've never called me Lucy before in awhile?! Who are you?" Lucy accused and asked the Fake Levy. Fake Mira grabbed Lucy's hand.

"Yeah Lucy~, What's wrong?" Fake Mira purred as fur started to grow on her face.

"What The-" Lucy exclaimed but suddenly a girl version of Gray popped up.

"Hello thy maiden, isn't it pretty hot?" The Girl Gray asked as He/She stripped His/Her clothes with a goofy Natsu grin. Lucy just stared blankly at him.

"What. The. Fuck. Right Bunny Girl, that's what you're thinking?" Gajeel asked draping an arm around her shoulder. Lucy elbowed him in the face and glared at him.

"What the hell's going on?!" Lucy screamed. Suddenly the world turned blank and her headache worsened.

"_Ahh_." Lucy screamed. Then the next thing she knows is she opens her eyes and finds Natsu sleeping peacefully next to her. They were naked and they were in a tent.

"..."

"*_SNOOOORRRRREEEEE~~~~~~_*"

"..."

"Luce..." Natsu mumbled.

Natsu next to her rubbed his eyes barely waking up, and looking at the blank face Lucy looking at the top of the tent.

"Natsu...what did we do last night?" Lucy asked. Natsu shaped his brows into a frustrated face, thinking.

"Uhm, it's like putting my long stick down there into your hole sorta thing!" Natsu explained. Lucy looked at him dead straight in the eye.

"Did Mira do a Truth Or Dare competition last night?" Lucy asked. Natsu nodded and grinned his normal goofy grin. Lucy turned her head to the entrance of the Tent, that was locked with a simple velcro. Soft warm breeze flowed into the tent making Natsu move slightly looking at Lucy worried and curious.

"Hell no, that did **NOT** just happen."

* * *

**_Hey everyone! I didn't know what you thought about much because I got only bout 4 reviews on some chapters and some of you guys weren't so sure with the Lucy Preggo part but it's alright! I planned this twist again. Sorry it's short but better than nothing (Remember I'm on Vacation). Also, I was soo very close to a writer's block but I decided to bring my hopes up and write for all of you! Thank you and ..._**

**_LOVE YA PEOPLE! :P_**


	12. Issues

**_Okay well, I had Mimichan55 help me with some Ideas and thank you for that! If you really want something to happen in this series, I'll put it up! Thanks for reading and being here!(I have a poll going on and if you can vote, please vote!) NAW READ!_**

* * *

****"So, what happened hm?" Lisanna asked, nudging Lucy with her elbow along with a wink. Lucy blushed an extreme scarlet.

"N-Nothing, Just the usual." Lucy responded as she asked for a glass of a Strawberry Smoothie. Erza next to her blushed pink and ordered Strawberry Cake.

"So... Sex is normal?" Erza asked. Lucy spit out her smoothie she was drinking, straight into Happy who just landed in front of her.

"Oh Lu-chan, I can't believe you became so naughty!" Levy teased as she walked up behind Lucy, eavesdropping at first.

"AHHHHHH LUCY'S DEMON ACID WILL MELT ME!" Happy screamed in terror as he started run in circles on top of the bar. Charle suddenly came up with a bucket of freezing water and dumped it on Happy.

"Shut up, it's just smoothie." Charle ordered. Happy was laying down on the bar counter now shaking and a different shade of blue.

"I'm going to die of Hypothermia." Happy complained. Charle glared at him.

Back to Lucy...

"Ah jeez, this sucks..." Lucy thought. Suddenly a body flew past her (Natsu) startling her and making her drop her smoothie on the bar, where Happy was laying down, getting him dunked in Strawberry Smoothie again.

"Natsu, would you be a dear and get out of the bar before I slaughter you." Mira suggested with an evil grin and a sweet voice, making Natsu shiver in fear, and run away to join back in the guild fight that started a couple of seconds ago.

"Well anyway, wait. Lucy what's wrong?" Mira asked. Lisanna, Levy, and Erza's attention went straight to Lucy now. Lucy had a single tear fall down her face but she quickly wiped it away, hoping no one else noticed.

"Nothing why? An eye lash just fell into my eye, and you know how that hurts." Lucy insisted. Mira eyed Lucy suspiciously with concern clouding her mind. Lucy got off of the bar counter.

"I'm going to have a walk alright, I'll be in town if you need me." Lucy explained as she walked away with a happy smile and a wave. Mira growled and looked at Natsu who was currently fighting the Ice and Water couple who were raging on him. Erza understood what Mira thought and grabbed Natsu by the collar and threw him into the wall he was previously thrown into.

"AHA! Erza-sama what do you need?!" Natsu shrieked with a pale face. Then he turned to an evil grinned Mira, with killer's intent shining in her eyes. Levy squatted at his feet and tilted her head to the side.

"Oh Natsu, all we want is to know what you did last night..." Levy trailed off. Lisanna giggled next to her and leaned forward, placing her hands on her knees for support, and smirked.

"Yeah Natsu, we're not going to rip out your guts because you harmed our Lucy, we just want to talk." Lisanna assured. Natsu gulped and was ghost white now, afraid what they were going to really do. Yet, one part of Lisanna's sentence made him enraged.

"What happened to Lucy?!" Natsu asked, his courage raising and Gray smirked from across the room.

"Flame Brain is brave for once." Gray whispered to Juvia who laughed. She then winked at him and they moved to the shadows, and disappeared. Gajeel smirked and sighed, as he turned his body toward a sexually frustrated Lightning Dragon Slayer.

"They're going at it, when are you?" Gajeel asked. Laxus slammed his fist on the table, breaking the legs, dropping the top of the table to the ground, and making Gajeel eye him with a sneer.

"I plan on taunts, never letting go of my prey." He growled lowly. Gajeel chuckled and looked at the white bar maid with a threatening smile to a certainly dead Natsu Dragneel.

"Your prey kills us..." Gajeel trailed off. Laxus glared at him, threatening Gajeel to make fun of Mira. "With smiles." Yu could see Laxus's tension relax a little and then he went back to watching Mira. Suddenly, you see Lisanna, Mira, Erza, And Levy run out of the hotel with worried eyes. Gajeel growled and ran up to the bleeding Natsu Dragneel. Gajeel grabbed him by the collar (You can now see a waterfall of blood dripping from his neck?) and glared at the poor Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Where are they going?!" Gajeel growled. Natsu suddenly snapped up (Blood Dissapears and Laxus gets confused) and head bumps Gajeel.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Gajeel shouted as he grabbed Natsu's scarf.

"FIRE DRAGON'S..." Natsu roared. Laxus sighed.

"IRON DRAGON'S..." Gajeel roared. Laxus took a step back and suddenly everyone was watching.

"IRON FIST!" *Poof* NATSU roared. Aries appeared with a scream and was thrown onto Gajeel with her chest right on his face. Aries turned an extreme scarlet and Gajeel was being choked.

"Oh, now that's new." Laxus spoke. Cana was rolling in circles on the ground, laughing with just watching the whole thing with amazement and nearly out of breathe she just continued laughing.

[Natsu had a ~o~ face, Cana had a ^ face, Laxus was smirking, Gildarts had an O.O face, Macao and Wakaba had an *O* face, and the rest of the guild was in shock.]

"AH GET OFF!" Gajeel screamed, as he too was Scarlet, and his voice was muffled so no one can understand. Loki appeared with darkness surrounding him.

"Stealing my girlfriend huh?" Loki growled as he glared at Gajeel, and picked up Aries and she was able to stand by Natsu. Loki gave a hand to Gajeel with a dangerous face. Gajeel was about to Grab it when suddenly Loki murdered him with a punch, creating Gajeel's blood to spurt out of his nose like a fountain. Laxus laughed and smirked. Loki pounded him with punches out of rage.

Natsu, Meanwhile, put a hand on Aries Shoulder thanking her when suddenly Loki started to attack Natsu, who just re-opened his wound. Natsu laid on the floor bleeding. Then he popped up again (You know, I've never understood how he can do that in all his fights...) and growled and glared at Loki.

"What the hell was that for GINGER!" Natsu shouted. Aries sighed and put a small wool wall between them, stopping their movements.

"Natsu-sama, please don't fit against one of your spirits. Also Loki, I'm not your girlfriend." Aries ordered/informed.

"Sama?" Natsu asked. Loki smirked, then regained his posture. He pushed back his glasses, and smiled in an unpleasant way making Natsu eye him suspiciously.

"I forgot, Master, that you should know that Dragon Slayers also receive the power of their mate." Loki informed in a taunting way. Natsu nearly fainted at the informtion, but instead, he fainted of bloodloss.

"NO! If that does happen, Laxus would create Chaos and Gajeel would be playing pranks on us!" Cana complained as she got on her knees and looked up to the sky as the Sun's rays shined down on her.

"Cana, I think you're drunk again." Jet spoke. Cana threw a beer bottle at him and he evaded it but it hit Elfman and there went another Guild fight.

Lucy...

"Won't she notice us?" Lisanna asked as she adjusted her hat to cover her eyes.

"Yeah, couldn't we have just change clothes?" Levy asked. They were each wearing mustaches and moving like ninjas... On the middle of the sidewalk. Everyone nearby saw their Fairy Tail mark and left them alone, not wanting to get involved or murdered [*Chuckles Evilly*].

"No, I approve of this. We'll fit right in!" Erza insisted. Mira smiled at her and nodded.

"This will surely work!" Mira cheered as she high-five Erza. Lisanna and Levy sweat dropped and sighed as they followed Lucy into the store. Lucy was ahead of them, deep in thought as she walks into the store she got rope from in her dream. She walked in and giggled at the thought of Master turning into a Zombie, and her and Levy threatening the Clerk. Lucy walked over to a shelve with Pregnancy tests little things inside a box. She grabbed it, but hid it from the other people seeing (Mira, Levy, Erza, Lisanna, and the Public. But she doesn't know they are stalking her) her little box of magic.

Lucy paid for the box and the clerk started to talk to her.

"I didn't know there were relationships in Fairy Tail, especially with you Ms. Lucy." The clerk whispered. Lucy smirked in response of the clerk being Naïve.

"You'd be surprised at how many of us are paired together." Lucy whispered back and the clerk's jaw dropped making Lucy laugh and walk away from counter an out of the store. Mira and the group followed her, moving so obvious. Levy and Lisanna was surprised that Lucy hadn't noticed their ninja like moves, stalking her, with mustaches and hats.

Lucy went to a Coffee Cafe and disappeared in the bathroom. The group of girls were confused to what she is going to do inside the bathroom.

"You Fairies are so weird..."

Gray and Juvia LEMON _(Skip italics if you don't want melon)..._

_"Juvia where are we going?" Gray asked as they continued to run towards the ocean._

_"Juvia is bringing Gray to the Ocean, it'll be our secret." Juvia whispered as she placed a finger on his lips. Juvia held his hand and they were suddenly under deep water. Gray smirked and kissed her deeply as they were sinking to the ocean bed. He hands roamed over her soft body, caressing her thighs and stomach. Juvia suddenly saw clothes floating around the place, so she took advantage and caressed his abs and his arms and her hand found his soft spiky hair._

_They separated because of loss of breath and then their foreheads touched as they smiled at each other._

_"I may not be a dragon slayer, but I can do magic." Gray whispered into her ear. Juvia blushed and suddenly he stripped her. Fishies and Aquatic animals were making a laughing sound and then they swam away as Gray grabbed her left breast (Bra and Underwear still On) and massaged it while he gave Juvia another hot kiss and then he kissed her on her neck. Juvia was now laid on the ocean bed and ice particles floated around them. _

_Juvia moaned as Gray nibbled at her skin and licked the spot, creating a future hickey for Juvia. Juvia moaned as tongue led a cold trail down to the valley of her breasts. Juvia was nervous, thoughts clouded her head of rejection suddenly. Her childhood memories flowed to her head making her shed a crystal tear. Gray looked up to her to see her wiping her eyes. Gray grabbed the back of her head and held her softly._

_"What's wrong?" Gray asked. Juvia whimpered as she became more and more scared, that Gray was lying to her._

_"I'm entering a new age too, I've got to clearly lay out the things that I don't like." Juvia thought of Gray's comment to her. Gray kissed her softly and smiled as he took a hint of her discomfort._

_"Do you really like Juvia?" Juvia asked. Gray was surprised at her sudden doubt. He smirked in response and went on top of her, hands either to the sides of her head and Juvia's legs were in between his (Like he's on all fours). He softly brushed her cheek with a finger and he lowered his head to her left ear._

_"No..." Gray Whispered. Juvia gasped with sadness. "I love you." Juvia's face lit up with a passionate smile, as if she was saved from darkness. Gray then grabbed both of her breasts and kissed Juvia again. He nibbled at her lips, making her gasp and open her mouth, and his tongue searched her mouth. His chilling tongue made Juvia feel in heaven, pleasuring her sense of touch. They parted and a trail of saliva floated away. _

_"Juvia loves you." Juvia whispered making Gray smile._

_"Yeah, I could tell when you were stalking me." Gray joked. Juvia smiled and then his chilly hands slipped under her bra, making Juvia moan and grasp on Gray's hair. Her nipples hardened in his grasp and then he pinched on her nipples and twisted them. Juvia thrashed and moaned loudly as his freezing hands touched her over sensitive nipples. He then licked the nipple and with his other hand, he traced her curves, leaving a chilly sense of feeling. _

_Then suddenly he went rough, as he sucked on her nipple and his other hand groped her breast. Juvia's underwear was now very wet, his actions was the very first she ever felt and these feelings amazed her beyond anything else. Gray let go and smirked. He blew chilly cold air on her nipple, making her shiver with pleasure. He switched to the other nipple and his hand traveled down to her panties. Juvia spread her legs slightly and his hand teased her entrance as his finger started from the bottom and slowly wiggled from side to side up and he reached her clit, then applied pressure to it, and Juvia arched her back in response. _

_Gray nibbled at the nipple and when Juvia arched her back, her breast was pushed against his mouth and he smirked as he felt the wetness of her panties. He et go of her nipple and pinched and pulled at the nipples. Gray's boxers disappeared as Juvia's underwear disappeared. Juvia gasped at his long Dick and she smiled. Gray sat on her and used his knees to support his weight, so he wouldn't crush her. Juvia grabbed her breasts from the sides and then Gray started to move back and forth from her Breast Fucking. _

_Every time the tip of his dick reached near her mouth, she licks it softly making Gray shiver. He went very fast, feeling the soft breasts on his dick was so pleasurable. He finally squirt, having an orgasm, and all his Semen splashed all over her face and into her mouth. Juvia smirked and licked it, tasting the cum all around her that was floating. _

_"Ice, Juvia tastes Ice." Juvia spoke. Gray smirked and he put his face near Juvia's openings. His hands spread her legs wider and he pressed his nose against her entrance, feeling the wetness of her panties through the cloth. Juvia almost lost it and squirmed under such intense pleasure. He slipped off her panties and then separated her legs again. He inserted his tongue and licked around her vagina. Her pleasure senses were on high charts. She wanted this to be over with now._

_"J-Juvia and Gray shouldn't be gone f-for long." Juvia insisted. He smirked and grabbed her hips. He inserted slowly and it was a perfect fit. Juvia grabbed onto his waist and moved closer to him. He started to push In and Out hitting her G-spot perfectly. Juvia screamed, making it echo around the ocean. He went fast and faster, pleasuring both himself and Juvia. At that moment, Juvia arched her back as she came, and Gray followed as he squirted inside of her. _

_"Sweet Kami." Gray whispered as he kissed Juvia passionately on the lips. _

_Done_!

Lucy...

"Uhm... It says to hold it under when I pee so the pee is is directly on the test thingy." Lucy spoke reading the box while sitting on the toilet. Lucy sighed and groaned.

"This is stupid..." Lucy laughed. She placed it under her pee place and she peed. After she was done she carefully put away and she wiped her butt and put her bottom and undies back on. She washed her hands and then wiped them. She threw away the box and kept the test in her key holder.

"Well, Cake Time!" Lucy exclaimed, trying to get her mind off of the dream.

Girls...

"What are you doing here?!" Erza growled at Rufus from Sabertooth. Rufus sighed and suddenly Sting popped up behind him.

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!" Sting shouted and he threw a punch to her face making her crash into the Cafe. Mira turned demon mode and grabbed Lisanna and Levy's collar's and then threw them far away back into the hotel.

"It's mot safe here!" Mira shouted and she turned to The Three Sabers. Minerva had disappeared somewhere and she didn't participate (Because of the Manga). Rogue and Mira went head on collision, creating a shockwave that destroyed the windows of the town.

"EVACUATE!" A man shouted. "FAIRY TAIL AND SABERTOOTH ARE GOING AT IT!" At the mention of the two guilds, everyone went dashing for their lives. Lucy however was just sitting in her seat eating a piece of cake... Very slowly. Mira landed on her feet next to Lucy. Rogue arrived shortly, almost knocking away Lucy's cake.

"The wind is strong lately..." Lucy thought as she took another bite of cake off of her fork.

Hotel...

"My face hurts." Gajeel complained.

"You did get hit many times by a Love angry Lion Spirit." Cana replied. Gajeel growled at her as he leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes, groaning. Suddenly a crash was heard and Gajeel snapped his eyes open. Suddenly, Levy landed on his face and they both went straight to the ground.

"Ooh, Lovers starting here?" Cana teased. Levy was sitting exactly on Gajeel's face where he could just-

"Sting, Rogue, And Rufus are fighting Mira and Erza!" Levy and Lisanna screamed. Jellal suddenly jumped appeared running out of the doors and Laxus disappeared in lightning.

"Lucy is in trouble Natsu." Lisanna whispered into his ear. Natsu was sleeping peacefully in one of the booths, just snoring loudly. Natsu, by reflex, shot up and ran out of the hotel following Jellal.

Levy got up, out of Gajeel's red tomato face, and stepped on his face out of anger.

"PERVERT!" Levy yelled and she kicked his head but she jumped up holding her foot. "O-OUCH!" Levy landed on her butt and had a bit of tears in her eyes. Gajeel held his face and groaned but scooted towards Levy. He held her face, making her turn scarlet red.

"Let me heal it." He whispered. Levy took in a deep breathe as his hand softly held her small foot. A dark silver glow emitted from his hand and Levy felt no pain any longer.

"Say cheese you two!" Lisanna suddenly cheered as they turned their heads and there was a snap of taking a picture.

Sneak Peak!

"Is it my fault?" He whispered softly as he held her face. She hugged him tightly.

"It's not you, It's me. Everything is going wrong with me."

_**Well...Uh... HOPE YOU LIKED IT! Thanks for reading! **_

_**Pls. Leave a review!**_

_**LOVE YA PEOPLE! :P**_


End file.
